desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynette Scavo
"She used to see herself as a career woman, and a hugely successful one at that. She was known for her power lunches, her eye-catching presentations, and her ruthlessness in wiping out the competition. But Lynette gave up her career to assume a new label: the incredibly satisfying role of full-time mother. Unfortunately for Lynette, this new label frequently fell short of what was advertised." '' '''Lynette Scavo' (née Lindquist) represents that person inside all of us, who just can't seem to hold it together. She is lovable because of her chaotic life, her struggles, and, most important, her ability to be honest about them. It is as though she took a new job she thought she would love, and now she desperately misses her old one. It's not that she doesn't love her children, but like many woman, she doesn't love being a stay-at-home mother. It doesn't help that her children are impossible to handle. But Lynette is so driven that she tries to apply the same go-getter methods she used at work. Worse, Tom Scavo seems to have no idea how harried she is. He's oblivious to her plight, and his cluelessness only fuels her frustration. The career woman who once had it all begins to unravel, realizing she's not cut out for the life she leads. 'Storylines (Seasons 1-6)' 'Backstory' Lynette is the eldest of three daughters. After the death of their father, their mother Stella married Glenn Wigfield. After a short time, Glenn left his family. Lynette blamed her mother for driving him away for a long time. She graduated from Northwestern University and met Tom when they worked together in the Advertising field. They married and moved to Wisteria Lane when they discovered she was expecting their eldest children, Porter Scavo & Preston Scavo. A year later, she had Parker Scavo and five years later, Penny. Lynette has the most children on Wisteria Lane, and is always willing to do what is best for her family. '2004-2005' Lynette is near to breaking point - stuck at home alone with four kids. Her husband is always away on business trips or at work. Lynette struggled to cope with her four children until Preston and Porter were prescribed medication for ADD (attention deficiency disorder). Lynette decided not to medicate them and started taking the medication herself so she could make the costumes for a school play. Realizing she was addicted, Lynette managed to stop taking the pills after she and Tom hired a nanny. Unfortunately she didn't stay long as she caught Tom's eye a little too much. Her problems got worse when Tom told her that he was offered a lucrative promotion that would take him away from home more often, which he refused to discuss with her, so she made sure that his boss didn't offer him the promotion. When Tom found out what Lynette had done, he quit his job, and in the season finale informs her that she will be going back to work. '2005-2006' Lynette got a job at an advertising agency and much of the season, Lynette dealt with obstacles at work and dealing with her colleagues. Stu is a bumbling secretary at the agency and is kind to Lynette, often doing her favours or helping her in tough situations. Nina is the co-worker from hell; bitchy, self-centered, and neurotic. She causes Lynette many problems and stresses her out with work. Ed, the boss is the seemingly cool guy, but his faults lead Lynette to have to fire Tom when he gets hired at the agency. Lynette also testifies for Bree when she is accused of child abuse but made Bree realise that she has a problem with alcohol. At the end of the season, Lynette thinks Tom is cheating on her but discovers Tom has just met his daughter, Kayla Huntington. She is the result of a one night stand Tom had with her mother, Nora Huntington. Nora uses the back child support from Tom to move her and Kayla to Fairview so Kayla can get to know her father, stepmother and half-siblings. '2006-2007' Lynette has trouble adjusting to having Nora and Kayla around her and her family but does her best. Lynette learns that Nora wants Tom back so she warns her to keep her distance. Nora decides to move away and take Kayla so Lynette and Tom go for custody. However, plans changed when Nora and Lynette were held at gunpoint by Carolyn Bigsby. Learning that Nora had made a pass at Lynette's husband, Carolyn killed her. Lynette promised her, before she died, that she would look after Kayla. Mad that Kayla had lost her mother, she told Carolyn that she deserved to be cheated on. Carolyn went on to shoot Lynette, hitting her in the arm. Lynette and Kayla struggle to get on as Kayla blamed Lynette for her mother's death. Tom, jobless, followed his life-long dream to open a pizzeria and Lynette went to work with him but their relationship hit a problem when Tom was confined to bed with a back injury. Lynette struggled to cope with Tom, five children and the pizzeria so she hired a manager, Rick. Soon, Lynette realised she had feelings for Rick and spent time alone with him after the restaurant closed every night. Tom thought Rick and Lynette were having an affair and demanded Rick quit his job but he refused to go. Rick told Lynette he had feelings for her so she fired him. Following a row with Tom when he accidentally knocked Lynette onto the floor from their bed, they went to hospital where a CAT scan revealed swollen lymph nodes. In the season finale, Lynette told her sister Lucy that she has been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma and asks if Lucy can lend them some money. Lucy is sympathetic but unable to help as her husband has just lost his job. Tom borrows the money from Lynette's mother, Stella Wingfield - much to her chagrin. Stella then told Lynette that she is moving in so she can help while Lynette fights the cancer. '2007-2008' Thanks to the cancer, Lynette now wears wigs but has kept her illness a secret. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her but eventually confesses. Her friends are shocked that she felt unable to confide in them but eventually she gets the all clear. Lynette asks Stella to leave after she gave her brownies laced with marijuana. She asked her sisters to take Stella but they refused. Upset at their attitude, Lynette asks Stella to stay with her, but Stella refused and left. Lynette later discovered that Glen left because he was gay. Upon discovering this, Lynette reveals that she would have forgiven her mother and that she appreciates all the time they've spent together. Stella, not wanting to ruin that, decides not to return and moves in with Glen. A short time later, a tornado warning was declared for Fairview, and Lynette persuaded her neighbor, Mrs. McCluskey, to let her family shelter in her basement. Ida Greenberg is riding out the storm with them in the basement, too. Lynette and Karen went out into the storm to find Ida's cat, but are caught in it and hide in Lynette's bathtub. After the tornado, Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey find Mrs. McCluskey's house in ruins. Lynette's family is safe, though. Ida died, giving her life in fact, so Lynette's family would survive. Lynette, is touched by Ida's selflessness. Kayla then begins to act out towards Lynette, to the point where Lynette slaps her for threatening Penny. Kayla's evil streak continues and she burns herself with a curling iron. She blamed Lynette, who is later arrested. While in prison, she told Tom what Kayla was doing so he confronted Kayla, placing his cell phone on the table, with the doctor on the other end. Kayla confesses to them that she lied so Tom sends her to live with her grandparents. Tom is upset that he had to send her away, but, in time, he and Lynette reconcile. During the five-year jump at the end of Season Five, Tom and Lynette are still running the pizzeria and having trouble raising the twins, now teenagers. Tom is having a mid-life crisis and often sides with his sons, frustrating Lynette. '2008-2009' Tom starts an all guy band with Dave Wiliams, Orson Hodge, Carlos Solis and Mike Delfino, much to Lynette's annoyance. Lynette and Tom discover that Porter is having an affair with Anne Schilling, a much older married woman. Anne tells Porter that she is having his baby and they plan to run away together. Lynette confronts Anne about her affair with Porter and her abusive husband, Warren, overhears them. He asks Lynette to leave and is beating Anne up but Lynette returns. Later that day, Tom and his band have a gig at Warren Schilling's nightclub. Porter confronts Warren and Warren punches him but Lynette intervenes again. She sends Porter home and confronts Warren herself about "hitting women and children". Warren locks the door and as the band play, a fire starts. Everyone's trapped but they escape through a window and Warren blames Porter for the fire. He is later arrested but released on bail and Lynette pays Anne to leave town alone. Lynette tells Anne to contact her or Tom when the baby is born and Anne reveals that there is no baby. After Warren threatens to kill him, Porter jumps bail. Tom and Lynette plan for Preston to pose as Porter in court. After it is discovered that he is hiding out at his grandmother's nursing home, Porter returns and the charges are dropped. Unfortunately lawyer bills, and the money used to pay Anne has left the Scavos broke, forcing Tom to sell the pizzeria. Lynette returns to the workforce, working for Carlos Solis at his investment firm. In the finale, Lynette starts feeling ill and fears that the cancer has returned. She learns however that she's pregnant with (another) set of twins. '2009-2010' In her first trimester, Lynette is depressed about the prospect of having twins so late in life. She admits to her husband Tom that she doesn't love her unborn children in the way she loved her other kids at this stage. Lynette talks to an upset Susan, who says that she would give up everything to get just one more day as Julie's mom. This convinces Lynette to keep going on with her pregnancy, and so she announces it to her children in the third episode. Problems arise at work when she must keep her pregnancy secret from her boss Carlos in order to protect a promotion. This entails explaining away her increased bust by leading Carlos to believe she has had breast implants. Gabrielle soon discovers the truth however, and tells Carlos, who's angered at how Lynette kept this secret. He offers her a "promotion" to a new office in Florida which she refuses. She sues Carlos, angering both him and Gabrielle. Carlos gives Lynette a huge amount of work to do in one night and Lynette chooses to attend her daughter's Christmas pageant. She shows up at work still unfinished and Carlos uses the inability to complete a task as grounds to fire her. Lynette and Gaby's friendship is strained after Lynette files a lawsuit against Carlos' company. Gaby then becomes very cold towards Lynette and it appears their friendship is over. However, when a plane crashes on Wisteria Lane, Lynette is the one who saves Celia from being killed. Carlos tells Lynette that the Solis family owes Lynette everything. In the aftermath of the accident, Lynette has pain in her stomach and realizes something is the matter with the babies. After a close examination with a doctor, it is discovered that one of the twins has a lack of blood flow in his body. Surgery is needed to repair the problem and while unconscious, Lynette dreams of life with a disabled child and the everyday struggles. When she awakens, she is told by Tom that they lost that baby, but the other one was fine. Lynette then breaks down in tears and cries for the lost baby. When Gaby comes to thank Lynette for saving Celia and to say she was sorry, Lynette reveals that the baby was supposed to be named Patrick. She does not talk about Patrick's death for nearly a month until Tom reminds her it's ok to let it out and Tom thought she might want to stay with their daughter after she is born. Trivia *Lynette's four children were originally planned to be called Paul, Preston, Patsy and Phillip instead of Porter, Preston, Parker and Penny. *In Episode Two of Desperate Housewives, Penny's name is written as Daisy on Mike's whiteboard. *Lynette mentioned in season 1, that she and her sisters were hit by her mother; this possibly indicates that she was abused as a child. *Lynetter and Tom's children all have names starting with P which is the letter right between letters "L" (Lynette) and "T" (Tom). Scavo, Lynette